


Going Up

by der_tanzer



Series: Protective Custody [15]
Category: Riptide (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-27
Updated: 2010-05-27
Packaged: 2017-10-09 18:08:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/90124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/der_tanzer/pseuds/der_tanzer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ted and Murray try new things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Going Up

**Author's Note:**

> Written for smallfandomfest prompt: The next level  
> 

"Ted, you can't be serious," Murray giggled. They were in the hotel elevator and their penthouse suite was only a minute away, a bed just waiting to be jumped on and fucked in, but apparently Ted couldn't wait. He'd shoved Murray up against the back of the elevator as soon as the door closed, kissing him forcefully, one hand fumbling at his belt.

Murray had torn free long enough to remind him that anyone could call the elevator and walk in on them, and that was when Ted hit the emergency stop.

"Happy, babe?" He leered wickedly and moved in again.

"But—but the room is right here," Murray protested weakly. Ted biting his throat had always made him feel weak.

"Not close enough. Besides, I never done it in an elevator before. Have you?"

"No," he laughed, and it turned into a groan when Ted's hand slipped into his pants. "You—you're not really going to—to fuck me in here, are you?"

"That's tempting," the lieutenant whispered, licking the hollow of his collarbone as he stroked Murray erect. "But I think it'd take a little too long. This is just the warm-up."

"What if there are cameras?"

"There ain't. I called ahead on that, like it was official police business."

Murray laughed again, impressed by his lover's planning. Then Ted was sinking to his knees, pulling Murray's jeans down with him. It was impossible for Murray not to thrust when Ted kissed the head of his cock, running his tongue lightly over it, then down the vein on the underside. Murray dug his hands into the short hair and shoved his full length into that welcoming mouth, seizing authority that had never before been his. Ted gripped Murray's skinny thighs and relaxed his neck, letting him have control. Amazing that they used to fight about this, that Murray used to object to being blown by the man who often wanted nothing more than to eat him alive. Ted wanted to laugh himself, but he couldn't manage it, the way Murray was holding his head and fucking his mouth, hard and sure and deep. He had to settle for sucking, hollowing his cheeks, flattening his tongue so it wrapped all around the underside of Murray's shaft.

By this point, Murray was losing it. He dimly heard the emergency phone, a far away buzz that was nearly lost under the ringing in his ears, and it only made him thrust faster. His spine was tingling, his sac drawn up tight, and he only needed a few more seconds. Somehow the idea of the buzzing phone, the possibility of repairmen trying to restart the elevator, excited him more than he would ever have believed. When Ted let go of his thighs and grabbed his ass instead, he shoved himself as far down that welcoming throat as he could and came with a gasping shout. Ted kept sucking until the shout trailed off to a whimper, then rose and pulled up Murray's jeans. Murray was still leaning against the wall, shuddering and not quite able to move.

Ted slipped one arm around his waist, pulling him close, holding him up, and yanked out the emergency stop. The elevator began moving at once, but Murray, who had felt like he was flying since it stopped, hardly noticed.

Maintenance was waiting on the top floor when they got out, but Ted's cocky smile and Murray's deep blush kept them from asking any questions. Two men, a stopped elevator, and one suitcase between them was already more than the repairmen wanted to know.

"Is this why you wanted to vacation out of state?" Murray whispered as Ted unlocked the penthouse suite.

"You're the genius, you figure it out," he grinned, shoving Murray inside and hanging the do not disturb sign on the door. He locked it hurriedly, dropped their bag and pushed Murray toward the bed.

"Your turn?"

"You saying no?" he teased, already stripping off Murray's clothes.

"Of course not. Whatever you want." Murray pulled Ted's shirt off, bending to bite at the base of his neck. He loved that thick, solid body, all broad chest and heavy muscle, all that weight on top of him, holding him down, covering him, making him feel concealed and safe. And loved. Nothing made him feel more loved than Ted on top of him, inside of him, giving him all the ecstasy he desired and taking it in equal measure. The only thing that Murray liked as well as a frantic, shrieking orgasm was the sound of Ted's pleasure—pleasure that he only found in Murray's willing, pliant body.

Ted forced him to his knees beside the bed and knelt behind him, kissing his back as he worked him open with two well-lubed fingers. But Murray was in a rough and ready mood. He resisted too much preparation, spreading his legs and begging Ted to hurry. When the thick cock breached him, he pushed back hard, accepting the burning pain as a fair trade for Ted's sharp, anxious cry of need. There was a brief struggle as Ted grabbed his hips and pushed him away, trying to make him slow down. But Murray reached back and grabbed his hands, pulled them up under his arms, and rocked back eagerly, not leaving Ted any room to retreat.

"Easy, baby," he groaned. "Fuck, be careful. _Murray_…"

"No, it's good," Murray panted. "Please, it's good, Ted." His relentless thrusts and flexing muscles were designed to drive his lover wild, and it worked. Ted held onto his hands, gripping Murray's sides with his elbows, and fucked into him as hard as he could, shoving the lean body higher up onto the bed and yanking him back down to meet the next thrust.

"Still good?" he gasped out, biting Murray's shoulder blade.

"Yes. God, _yes_, Ted—Lieutenant—_please_. Oh, please." _Take_, was what he wanted to say. _Take me. Take_ from _me. Let me give you everything I have, everything I am, inside and out. Let me be everything you need._ But that wasn't something that Ted was likely to understand, so he bit it back and sobbed out wordless sounds of pleasure.

Ted loved that frantic babble as much as he did anything, as much as he loved the tight, slick heat of Murray's ass, and it was the combination of the two that made him come screaming, buried to the hilt in that silky heat, squeezing Murray's hands until his knuckles cracked. When he let himself go, collapsing on the narrow back that couldn't have held him up without the bed to support them both, Murray held on, with his hands, with his ass, with his legs hooked over Ted's so he couldn't move.

"Shouldn't have done that," he said, when he finally caught his breath.

"Done what?" Murray asked, half-laughing.

"We have the whole weekend, but you're gonna be sore."

"I'll be fine. And we can do other, gentler, things." He turned his head and Ted stretched up to kiss him, then untangled himself and pulled away.

"That's good, baby. I like gentle things, too." He gripped Murray's arm and helped him up, supporting him as his knees gave way. "Come on, you need a shower before supper."

"Yeah," Murray said shakily. "Maybe a nap, too. Ted, have I told you how glad I am we're here? Our first vacation where we're not hiding in the woods or out at sea; it's like—like being a real couple."

"We _are_ a real couple, we just don't have to hide it here. It ain't like fags stand out in Vegas. Now let's get that shower. I don't know about you, but I'm starving."


End file.
